


Tension

by dhamphir



Series: Prophecy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet is tense and worried when Kris goes on her first off-world mission, and Kris has the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline/Spoilers: AU – Set post Heroes. Takes place in my Prophecy universe. Set post Prophecy.  
> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Prompt: quickie  
> A/N2: Special thanks to my betas cherokee62, shesgottaread, and jazwriter!

Janet was tense; she couldn’t sleep. For seven years she had watched her friends go through the stargate to face unknown dangers. For seven years she’d waited, not knowing what condition they would be in when they returned. And for seven years she had been there to welcome them back safe and sound… or to patch them back together when things didn’t go well. She knew all too well the dangers that lurked on the other side of that shimmering event horizon; she’d seen the results of those dangers innumerable times. She’d even been the victim of those dangers.

 

She closed her eyes, easily recalling the sounds and smells of that day on P3X-666. She recalled the pain that had seized her when she had been struck by the devastating blast of a staff weapon and the blessed nothingness that had followed.

 

Janet sucked in a sharp breath and opened her eyes. _Damn_. She had come to terms with what had happened to her quite some time ago. That was not what was making her heart race and her hand, hovering over a box of tongue depressors, tremble. And even though she had watched her friends go through the stargate since resuming her duties at the SGC, putting their lives on the line, she knew how to handle that concern. No, what was causing her anxiety was Kris.

 

Kris was with SG-4 on her first off-world mission. It didn’t matter that she had decades more experience dealing with unknown dangers, amassed while Kris had been an officer in the Allied Fleet, than anyone else at the SGC. Nor did it matter that Janet could sense Kris’s well-being through their bond. Kris was _out there_ , somewhere. What mattered was that Kris was not at her side and that she was helpless to do anything to protect her.

 

Janet again closed her eyes. She consciously slowed her breathing and attempted to calm her body. After her heart rate slowed, she opened her eyes and resumed counting the numerous boxes of tongue depressors in the supply closet. If she couldn’t sleep she might as well work on the infirmary’s inventory, no matter that she was off-duty. Wryly, Janet acknowledged to herself that, with her lack of concentration, she was already into the second night of what should have been a one-night task.

 

Suddenly the klaxons sounded, making her heart jump into her throat.

 

“Unscheduled off-world activation. Security team to the gate room. Unscheduled off-world activation.”

 

It was an eternal moment until she was able to draw in a breath, her heart trip-hammering as she waited for the call for a medical team that seemed to inevitably accompany middle of the night, off-world activations. Only after two or three minutes passed without the expected page could she finally breathe normally again.

 

“Get a grip, Janet. If something was wrong with Kris, you’d know,” she whispered. “And she doesn’t need to feel your apprehension while off-world,” she added as she made sure she wasn’t projecting her feelings through their bond. Janet started to count the tongue depressors once again.

 

Janet was counting the number of IV bags of saline in an opened case when she suddenly felt familiar hands on her waist. “So it _was_ you and SG-4 returning.” She leaned back against the warm curves of her wife.

 

“Mm hmm,” Kris murmured as she nuzzled the side of Janet’s neck.

 

Her heart rate was increasing again, but for an entirely different reason. “So why did you guys come b-back early?” Her voice hitched as Kris’s soft hands slipped under her scrub top, sending a jolt through her and causing goose bumps to form on her arms.

 

“Everything went very well. It’s time for Major Benton and his diplomats on SG-9 to handle things on P2D-520,” Kris whispered against that particularly sensitive spot just below her ear.

 

Kris’s knowing hands slid up Janet’s torso until they teasingly caressed the underside of her bra-clad breasts. She couldn’t take any more. Janet spun in her wife’s arms and claimed her lips with a deep, passionate kiss.

 

“God, I missed you,” Janet panted as she tried to catch her breath.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

Kris kissed her again before trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She felt Kris’s tongue flutter over the pulse point at the base of her neck, causing her legs to weaken. Her wife’s touch never failed to arouse Janet, but she was a little surprised at the speed and strength of her body’s response. She widened the connection between them and was flooded with Kris’s answering love and desire.

 

 _[I want you... now]_ echoed in her mind.

 

_[Yes!]_

 

She no sooner finished the thought before Kris unclasped her bra and brought her hands forward to palm her full breasts.

 

Janet slid her tongue along Kris’s as they continued to kiss. Kris turned them around and directed Janet back against the closed door of the supply room. She whimpered as fingers teased her achingly hard nipples.

 

Suddenly struck with a moment of clarity, Janet blindly reached for the doorknob, glad to hear the click of the lock as she managed to press the button in the center of the knob. Then all thought left her as Kris’s right hand slipped inside her scrubs and fingertips found her wetness. Her hips bucked as her wife’s fingers pushed inside her swiftly. She stifled a moan as she clung to Kris, trying not to make too much noise. Her body answered every thrust of Kris’s fingers.

 

_[Come for me, Janet.]_

 

Kris brought her thumb down on her clit, and light flashed behind Janet’s closed eyelids as her whole body spasmed.

 

It took several seconds for Janet’s mind to clear. Kris was leaning against her heavily, her forehead against the door, panting quietly. Through their bond, she could feel her wife also coming down from an orgasm. She rested her hand on the back of Kris’s neck and tightened her arms around her.

 

 _[Beloved.]_ Janet kissed her neck and said with some mirth, “Welcome home.”

 

Kris pulled back enough to smile at her. “Let’s go home.”

 

Gently cupping Kris’s cheek, Janet smiled. “As your doctor, I have to give you a post-mission physical before we can leave.”

 

Kris sighed, visibly disappointed. “Okay.”

 

Janet’s smiled widened. “But as your wife, I intend to give you a different kind of physical as soon as we get home.”

 

Smiling, Janet straightened up her clothes before they exited the supply room. The inventory could be completed by someone else.

 

FIN


End file.
